


After Hours

by Tommyboy



Series: 31Halloween [5]
Category: Facts of Life
Genre: Community: 31halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	After Hours

Once the clock stuck eight o’clock, Mrs. Garrett flipped the sign from open to closed and turned to the girls. “Right, time to clean up this mess and start making another,” she announced.

Tootie and Natalie did their normal jobs of sweeping and wiping down the tables well Blair and Jo cleaned the daily bread and pastries, tidying up the behind the showcases.

As they finished their chores, Mrs. G. brought out the newspapers and several large pumpkins that she had gotten at the market that morning.

“Come on girls, a hand here,” she said as she tried to over due like she always did. 

The girls came and each picked up a pumpkin and placed them on the table.

“Gee, Mrs. G. you did find some nice smooth pumpkins.” Jo commented as she looked over the one she had carried.

“It’s that special time of year, a time to show off creativity.” 

Mrs. Garrett brought a large bucket and placed it by the table. “Okay girls, time to gut these lovely things and see what scary faces we can put on them.”

Over the next two hours, the girls gutted and then worked on their master pieces of scary haunting cuts into their pumpkins, creating jack o lanterns to decorate the front of the story.


End file.
